como no golpear a star swil en la cara
by somnambula345
Summary: (universo)(twixflash ) ser guardia real no es facil y flash sentry lo sabe,especialmente cuando eres novio de la princesa de la amistad twilight sparkle. ahora se le viene una gran prueba intentar o golpear a star swil el barbado en la cara, si tan solo este dejara de criticar ala joven princesa lavanda por cada error . (nota estos eventos suceden en juego de sombras


**Nota :Renuncia de derechos ninguno e los personajes o series me pertenecen,le pertenecen asus respectivos creadores.**

**esta historia esta es una traduccion de una historia en publicada en fimfiction creditos a su creado:r** user/300357/Piemaster128** historia original creada por el traduccion hecha por somnambula345**

w story/432231/1/how-to-not-punch-star-swirl-the-bearded-in-the-face/dont-do-it-flash

No golpees al idolo de twilight en la cara.

No lo hagas flash.

Incluso si el es un tonto con complejo de si.y que cada vez que el habla con twilight el la hace sentir mal y la menospreciaria aun después de salvar su (perdon )TRASERO del limbo

No ,no lo golpees

No lo golpeees

NO LO GOLPEES

Flash sentia que mañana le dolerían los ojos por todas las miradas que estaba haciendo péro REALMENTE no le importaba.

No con este CRETINO aun en el castillo.

Enserio, Pensarias al menos que una de las ultimas leyendas de star swil el barbado,que el y twilight habian leido en los ultimos 4 años mensionaria que apesar de que star swil fue un talentoso mago en su tiempo habria mencionado de que el era muy terco como una mula.

Sin ofender alas mulas.

"si el pony de las sombras se sale con la suya, tu reino no va exisistir. asi que al menos tiene una mejor idea...".

star swil dijo mirando con desaprovacion a twilight.

No lo golpees,Solo empeoraría las cosas. Solo intenta pensar como llegaste aquí en primer lugar para distraerte. Pero sin olvidar de consolar y apoyar a twilight como lo haz hecho hasta ahora .

todo empezó cuando el amigo de la infancia de starlight glimmer sunburst,quien resulto ser el mago y cristlizador del imperio de cristal,encontró el diario perdido de star swil ¡en el star swil relato como el y los otros pilares de equestria, lucharon contra un mal mágico antiguo conocido como el pony de las sombras!.

Es un buen nombre al menos

Mas tarde, En un viaje de carretera para llegar ala batalla final (en este caso fue hasta seis grandes pilares de piedra) El libro fue capaz de desencadenar unos extraños conjuntos de hologramas mágicos para mostrarle ala pandilla como los pilares lograron derrotar al pony de las sombras hace mil años. Aunque "derrota"seria un termino relativo ya que lo unico que podrian hacer los pilares era detener la pelea, desterrarse a ellos mismos y al pony de las sombras entre dimensiones aun lugar conocido como el limbo.

¿Por que tiene que ser mil años? ¿No podria haber ucedido esto hace mas de siete mil años?¿O tal vez novicientos ochenta y seis años atrás? ¿Por que SIEMPRE EXACTAMENTE mil? entiendo que suena mejor para la narración de tambien me molesta con una presicion histórica si me preguntas.

Aun asi, El hecho que el pony de las sombras no hubiera existido en los últimos mil años fue genial, por lo que fue una victoria,incluso con el alto costo de dejar alos pilares en el limbo también. Aunque por lo que le habían dicho a twilight y los demas era que al ser liberados,era básicamente como si hubieran estado durmiendo todo el tiempo y no fuera la pelicula de terror que twilight y sunburst habisn imaginado.

Independientemente de eso, twilight y sunburst se pusieron inmediatamente en acción, Trabajando para preparar un hechizo que permitiera traer alos pilares del limbo .Para hacerlo las chicas necesitaban los cinco objetos que usaron los pilares para desterrar al señor soy pony sombra fantasma en primer sexto objeto era el libro que sunburst habia encontrado en un barril de libros al azar, en una tienda de antiguedades alrededor de ponyville.

Tal vez eso explicaría por qué las cosas fueron tan mal, dada la forma en que también intentaron rescatar los pilares un martes. Incluso si fueron dos semanas después de que Sunburst hubiera comprado originalmente el barril.

Flash odiaba el universo a veces.

"Veremos. Es muy fácil decir que has salvado al es Diferente hacerlo. Star Swirl había dicho no hace mucho tiempo, como si arrojara dudas sobre todos los logros de Twilight.

No lo golpees. No lo golpees. No es tan malo como el ... no, joder, es PEOR que los nobles, ya que Twilight en realidad se preocupa por todas las cosas horribles que dice, pero golpearlo la enojaría aún más y tenemos que ENFOCARNOS EN EL PONY OF SHADOWS !

¡NO LO GOLPEES!

Sin embargo, para ser justos, Flash había intentado ayudar a prevenir esto, y casi había funcionado.

En su prisa por encontrarse con su ídolo MÁS GRANDE de TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, Twilight, como era de esperar, se adelantó con un abandono casi imprudente. Claro, un hechizo para recuperar los Pilares estaba bien. Increíble, de hecho! ¡Y algo que solo alguien tan talentoso como ella podría descubrir cómo lograrlo!

Pero, ¿y si también trajo de vuelta al Pony e las sombras?

Starlight había pasado tiempo tratando de advertir a Twilight sobre esto, pero había estado tan concentrada en la solución que cualquier otra cosa simplemente cayó en oídos sordos. Como se predijo. Tampoco ayudó que Sunburst fuera tan excitable como Twilight cuando se trataba de magia, por lo que probablemente solo empeoró las cosas en ese sentido.

Dado que Flash había pasado varias horas del tamaño de una casa la última vez que Twilight había estado tan obsesionada con un hechizo, decidió que la única forma de intervenir era agarrar a Twilight de sus cascos y darle un beso romántico de proporciones épicas. aire.

Funcionó, y su trance de trabajo épico se había roto el tiempo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara a él y a Starlight, así como a sonrojarse y tartamudear impotente una vez que se dio cuenta de que Starlight y Sunburst los habían visto besarse durante casi tres minutos seguidos.

Si bien Twilight no pensó que el Pony of Shadows regresaría (aunque Flash no estaba seguro de POR QUÉ ella pensaría eso en primer lugar), él la convenció a ella y a Sunburst para que crearan una red de seguridad, que en este caso era Un conjunto de hechizos y runas inscritas en los pilares de piedra que servirían como escudo de seguridad, diseñado para mantener al Pony de las Sombras en el Limbo incluso sin los Pilares.

DESAFORTUNADAMENTE, mientras que los hechizos FUNCIONARON, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y habían sobrecargado, explotado, dañado los pilares de piedra y permitido que el Pony de las sombras , realmente aterrador, se soltara. ¡Tal vez por eso los Pilares no habían probado ese método en particular, porque con las piedras dañadas, ahora no había forma de enviar el Pony de las sombras de vuelta al Limbo!

Afortunadamente, los hechizos habían debilitado al Pony de las Sombras lo suficiente como para que incluso Flash hubiera podido dar un buen golpe antes de huir, ¡lo que fue estimulante e increíblemente estresante!

¡Flash NUNCA tuvo que luchar contra los males antiguos! Normalmente todo era 'AMIGO LÁSER DE ARCO IRIS Y AMISTAD' y POOF, no más villano. ¡Pero esta vez Flash tuvo que ayudar y golpear al malo en la cara!

Fue increíble!

EEEEEEEE, emocionado chillidos internos!

Pero a pesar de los hechizos de respaldo bien planificados de Twilight, aunque solo con poco poder, el talento que esos hechizos y el hechizo de salida del Limbo requerían para lanzar, y el hecho de que ella, de hecho, había salvado su triste gris flanco DESDE Limbo, Star Swirl el cerrado en su propia mente solo podía parecer obsesionarse con un hecho.

Twilight había dejado salir al Pony de las sombras del Limbo, y por lo tanto necesitaba ayudar a Star Swirl a derrotar al villano una vez más. Lo cual está bien, está bien.

Pero él era tan desagradable al respecto.

Siguió lanzando estas miradas sin impresionar a Twilight, frunció el ceño y aprovechó todas las oportunidades posibles para recordarle que todo era culpa suya. Todo lo cual NO fue ayudado por el hecho de que él literalmente levantaría la nariz en el aire cada vez que hablara con ella, haciéndolo parecer aún más desagradable.

Claro, él no estaba insultando a su herencia, o diciendo que ella nunca debería haberse convertido en una alicornio, pero Flash estaba SEGURO de que cualquier crítica de su héroe más grande sería mucho más dolorosa que las tonterías aleatorias que los nobles malos soltarían.

La forma en que miraría hacia otro lado avergonzada. La forma en que su cabeza y orejas se inclinaban cada vez que Star Swirl le hablaba. Todo eso hizo crecer la ira de Flash, hasta el punto de que tenía que tratar constantemente de mantener su temperamento.

Demonios, si no fuera por su entrenamiento de guardia y años de experiencia de estar parado como una estatua, no importa cuán molestos fueran los visitantes del castillo, probablemente le habría dado a Star Swirl el Alto y Poderoso un pedazo de su propia medicina. .

"Entonces mi hechizo funcionó, antes de que alguien llego a comprometerlo ..."

¡Lo entendemos! ¡twilight cometió un error! ¡Ella solo lo hizo porque estaba tratando de SALVAR TU LAMENTABLE TRASERO! No es SU culpa que tu libro de hechizos fuera tan vago que solo pudiera descubrir cómo revertir el hechizo de destierro. O que su hechizo de respaldo explotó debido a que se le estaba suministrando demasiada energía.

Dado que ni siquiera pudiste terminar tu hechizo final, el que cambió todas las CUTIE MARKS de las chicas hasta que Twilight lo arregló y ASCENDIÓ, tampoco tienes derecho a decir que eres perfecto.

Y SÍ, todavía tenemos un mal antiguo para luchar. ¡PERO PODRÍAMOS hacer eso antes si dejas de reprender a Twilight y simplemente TRABAJASTE EN UN NUEVO HECHizoO DE DESTIERRO,O podrías trabajar con la idea de Starlight de NO desterrar al Pony de las sombras nuevamente si hay otra forma de hacerlo. Twilight es la princesa de la amistad después de todo. Si hay otra solución, ¡ella puede encontrarla!

No lo golpees, Flash. No lo golpees ...

"Aunque aprecio tu entusiasmo, Twilight, este no es el momento de arriesgarse con hechizos a medio hacer", dijo Star Swirl, lanzando a Twilight un hechizo recién creado a un lado como si estuviera sucio de alguna.

Grrrrrrrrrr RRRRRRRR !

"¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Estoy tratando de no golpearte en la cara".

Una fuerte serie de jadeos alrededor de la habitación casi hizo que Flash parpadeara, luego casi de cara. Estaba tan atrapado en recordar cada cosa que Star-tonto habia hecho enojarlo que cuando dicho idiota le hizo una pregunta, respondió automáticamente sin pensar. Muchos de los ponis a su alrededor se quedaron boquiabiertos y Star Swirl se vio increíblemente desconcertado.

"yyyyyyy, acabo de decir eso en voz alta, ¿no?", Gruñó Flash.

Demasiado para mantener mi temperamento.

"¡Sí!" Pinkie gritó desde el otro lado del mapa, asintiendo vigorosamente con una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

Flash apenas podía ver su contracción de la pata delantera derecha, lo que hizo que la yegua rosa la mirara confundida, pero más tarde se preocuparía por las travesuras de Pinkie Sentido.

"¡Flash!" Gritó Twilight, sonando horrorizada y confundida a la vez. Después de todo, tu amigo potro que te dijo que estaba tratando de no golpear a tu ídolo en la cara era muuuchhhhhhó con su cabeza.

Atención. Estás en este camino ahora, y no puedes retroceder.

Además, NO lo golpee.

"¿Qué? ¡Lo ha estado pidiendo todo el día! ", Exclamó Flash, haciendo que Twilight se quedara boquiabierta. Quizás pelear con el héroe de Twilight no era la mejor idea, especialmente dada su destreza mágica, pero Flash estaba tan molesto con Star Swirl que realmente no le importaba.

"¿¡Perdón !?" Star Swirl gritó, su mirada regresó mientras miraba a Flash de arriba abajo. "¡He estado tratando de idear un plan para ayudar a salvar a Equestria del Pony de las sombras!"

"¡Mientras aprovecho todas las oportunidades posibles para reprender a mi novia!", Respondió Flash, igualando el resplandor con la misma intensidad. "Entiendo que estás tratando de ayudar, pero ¿cómo INSULTAR a Twilight y recordarle en cada oportunidad posible de su error te ayuda a detener al malo, hmmm?" Él puso su rostro en Star Swirl para enfatizar.

Para su inmensa satisfacción, Star Swirl dio un pequeño paso atrás.

"Flash ..." Twilight comenzó débilmente, pero Flash la silencio con un ala.

"No, Twilight. Esto NO está bien, así que no estoy de acuerdo con él. Intentaste salvar su lamentable flanco, e intentaste hacerlo sin dejar salir al Pony de las sombras cometiste un error, pero eso no es excusa para que él constantemente te haga sentir culpable!

"¡Ha puesto en riesgo a toda Equestria!", Exclamó Star Swirl, empujando un casco hacia Twilight, haciendo que se encogiera.

No le des un puñetazo a el!

¡NO LO GOLPEES!

"¡Y TU hechizo de tiempo casi deja que Starlight destruya a Equestria en al menos DIEZ DIFERENTES FORMAS! Sin ofender, Starlight. NO tenías idea de lo que cambiaría un evento en la línea de tiempo, y te detuviste una vez que se dio cuenta de tu error y desde entonces te has ganado el perdón al ayudar a salvar el Imperio de Cristal y derrotar a la reina de los Cambiantes.", Dijo Starlight, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado confundida.

" ¿NO HAY PROBLEMA?"dijo starlight. eso no excusa twilight por deshacer imprudentemente mi hechizo!", Exclamó Star Swirl, no afectada por la protesta divergente de Flash.

No lo golpees ...

"Um, ¿Star Swirl? Solo intentaba ayudar. Meadowbrook dijo vacilante, pero Flash la ignoró.

"Bueno, tal vez si te hubieras molestado en escribir cómo funcionaba tu hechizo de destierro EN MÁS DETALLES para que no necesitáramos crearlo DESDE CERO, ¡Twilight podría haber sabido cómo evitar que el Pony de las sombras SE FUERA CONTIGO! ¡Fue un milagro y un testimonio de la inteligencia de ella y de Sunburst que pudieron descifrar tu trabajo!

"¡Eso es porque nunca fue SIGNIFICADO recrearse por miedo a dejar salir al Pony de las sombras ! ¡Algo que a ninguno de ellos le importaba claramente en su loco intento de liberarnos a pesar del hecho de que SABÍAMOS el sacrificio que haríamos!

NO lo golpees ...

"Star Swirl, yo no ..." Rockhoof intentó interponerse, pero Flash siguio discut9iendo.

"Bueno, ¡qué pena! Ahora estás aquí, así que tal vez deberías intentar pedir su ayuda en lugar de solo meter la nariz en el aire y actuar como si fueras mejor e más inteligente que todos los ponis porque, ¡NOTICIAS FLASH, ella es más inteligente que tú, GARANTIZADA!

"¡La inteligencia de los libros no equivale a SENTIDO COMÚN, ni prepara uno para los desafíos REALES que un pony debe enfrentar cuando se enfrenta a males que buscan sumergir este mundo en la OSCURIDAD!"

No lo golpees.

"Star Swirl! ¡Eso no es justo! "Mistmare lloró en lo que parecía un shock, pero Flash estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no gruñir en Star Swirl el Flaco agujerado como para preocuparse realmente.

"¿¡Oh enserio!? Bien, repasemos sus logros y desafíos REALES que ella había enfrentado y superado, ¿de acuerdo? Luchó contra Nightmare Moon, encontró y descubrió cómo desbloquear el potencial de los Elementos de la Armonía en UNA NOCHE, ¡Y salvó a la Princesa Luna! ¡Ella superó la magia mental de Discord después de que él la había convertido a ella y a sus amigos en opuestos de sí mismos y luego lo convirtió de nuevo en PIEDRA! ¡Ella reveló a la Reina Cambiante y reunió a su hermano y a la Princesa Cadence para que pudieran expulsar a los Cambiantes de Canterlot!

Con cada logro que enumeró, Flash sintió que su ira seguía creciendo mientras Star Swirl el medio seguía mirándolo, sin parecer siquiera un poco impresionado.

"Encontró el Corazón de Cristal, lo que le permitió a Spike devolverlo y DESTERRAR AL REY Sombra del Imperio de Cristal, ¡todo sin siquiera tratar de tomar el crédito por su papel en ayudar a salvarlo! ¡SALVÓ el Árbol de la Armonía Y la Princesa Celestia Y la Princesa Luna todo mientras estaba dispuesta a RENUNCIAR a los Elementos de la Armonía, las mismas cosas que la hicieron a ella y a sus amigos HÉROES en PRIMER LUGAR! ¡Resolvió el misterio de una estúpida caja de cerradura que le dio el Árbol de la Armonía y se ganó este CASTILLO DE GIGAJNTE COMO PREMIO! ¡Ayudó a toda una aldea a recuperar sus cutie marks, y luego luchó contra el líder de la aldea a través del TIEMPO y terminó por reformarla y convertirla en un héroe que ayudó a reformar casi toda la raza Cambiante!

"Oh, y antes de que lo olvide, ella resolvió un hechizo ¡AUNQUE NO PODÍAS TERMINAR porque no entendiste la amistad COMO LO HACE, permitiéndole ASCENDER y SER UNA PRINCESA .DESPIERTA! Si todo eso NO la convierte en un HÉROE Y una de las YEGUAS MÁS INCREÍBLES DE TODA EQUESTRIA, ¡ESTÁS LOCO!

"Debes admitir que ES una racha impresionante", coincidió Somnambula. Star Swirl ni siquiera la miró.

"¡Y sin embargo, todavía le faltaba el sentido de no meter la nariz donde no pertenecía! ¡Mi hechizo estaba oculto por una RAZÓN!

"¿Quieres decir en un BARRIL DE LIBROS QUE CUALQUIERA PODRÍA HABER COMPRADO POR POCOS PUNTOS?" ¡Vaya, qué GRAN LUGAR OCULTO! ¿Dónde están todos tus OTROS hechizos perdidos? ¿En la sección de ficción de la biblioteca Canterlot? ¿O tal vez debajo de tu cama?

"¡No puse mi libro en ese barril! ¡Y sin importar cómo terminó allí, debería haber sido OBVIO que mi hechizo NO SIGNIFICA SER RECREADO! ¡Twilight nunca se molestó en pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones o en lo que podría pasar si su hechizo de respaldo FALLÓ! ¡Entonces ELLA es responsable del mal que se ha desatado! Independientemente del título superficial o ... "

Flash habría continuado la discusión, y probablemente habría acumulado más enojo mientras Star Swirl continuaba su diatriba OH MUY MALA, pero luego vio algo por el rabillo del ojo. Algo que hizo que su ira finalmente rompiera una barrera invisible y creciera hasta el punto más allá de su control.

Twilight estaba llorando.

WHAM!

Flash ni siquiera recordaba lo que pasó. Todo lo que sabía era que de repente su casco se extendió, Star Swirl estaba boca arriba y TODO estaba ROJO. ¿Olía a humo? ¿O fue el ozono sobrante de un rayo como cuando—

No me importa

No importa.

Star Swirl hizo llorar a Twilight.

Flash se dirigió hacia el Star Swirl, todavía mareado, y sintió cierta satisfacción al ver el moretón que ya se estaba formando en su rostro.

"tu me escuchas", Flash gruñó literalmente, empujando un casco directamente a la cara de Star Swirl, una pequeña chispa de relámpagos volando de él y golpeando su nariz. "No me importa mucho tu reputación, tus logros o cualquier otra cosa que creas que te coloca por encima del resto de nosotros. Aquí, eres solo otro pony, y dado que estás actuando como el setenta por ciento de los nobles en Canterlot, tu opinión no debería significar ponerse en cuclillas. Pero como lo hace, ¡solo voy a decir esto UNA VEZ!

"¡TWILIGHT NO ES UN ERROR! ¡Ya ha logrado más de lo que la mayoría de los ponis podrían lograr en TODAS SUS VIDAS! ¡Ella es amada en TODA Equestria Y más allá! Puede que no sea perfecta, pero NO. NO. ES ". Flash gruñó, golpeando un casco chispeante en el cofre de Star Swirl con cada palabra.

"No ella. No los pilares. No es el árbol de la armonía. Y lo más cierto es que no usted, señor 'voy a crear un hechizo que podría intercambiar fácilmente ponis-cutie-marks-y-arruinar-sus-vidas-pero-no-dejar -cualquier-instrucción-sobre-cómo-reparar-el-daño. No terminaste el hechizo Cutiemark, tu 'solución' para el Pony de las sombras no tenía un plan de respaldo, A diferencia de Twilight, y ahora ni siquiera puedes ser lo suficientemente humilde como para pedir ayuda a los únicos ponis que han salvado a Equestria. ¡CINCO VECES!

"Si no fueras alguien cuya opinión realmente le importara a twilight, no tendría ningún problema simplemente arrojando tu lamentable flanco por la puerta más cercana, para que nunca se te permita regresar a SU castillo. Pero como a ella le importa, te disculparás como si lo dijeras en serio, ¡cállate y deja que VOLUNTARIAMENTE TE AYUDE!

Y si tanto como mirarla de nuevo por el camino equivocado, voy a ir—

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH !

El mundo se volvió muy, muy azul cuando una masa de agua fría estalló directamente sobre Flash y Star Swirl.

Luego, tan pronto como comenzó, se detuvo.

Flash parpadeó.

Luego parpadeó de nuevo. Luego levantó la vista.

Había una nube de tormenta directamente encima de los dos. O lo era, pero se había convertido en una bonita nube blanca y esponjosa ahora que había llovido. Y mirar por encima del borde no era otro que Rainbow Dash y Flash Magnus.

"... Creo que necesitaba eso", admitió Flash Sentry, sentándose pesadamente y sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de recuperar su cerebro. ¿Por qué sentía su cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de plomo?

"whoo," estuvo de acuerdo Magnus. "¡Ni siquiera sabía que los pegesos PODRÍA cambiar a ira! Fue bastante impresionante, y creo que Star Swirl necesitaba escuchar eso, pero tal vez elegir un método menos extremo para transmitir tu punto la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Eh ...?

"Rabia ... ¿Cambio?", Murmuró Flash, parpadeando lentamente. Sentía que Discord le había llenado la cabeza con jarabe de arce.

"¡Eso fue ASOMBROSO!", Gritó Rainbow. "¡Tus ALAS estaban chispeando con tanta electricidad que temíamos que se incendiaran! ¡Y tu crin en realidad se prendió fuego, al menos un poco!

¿Lo hizo? No tendría él ... no.

No, él no lo habría notado. Demasiado envuelto en ira. Waayyyyyyyyyy demasiado envuelto.

Espera, ¿por qué los dos se estaban perdiendo de vista?

¿Y por qué el piso se estaba cerrando?

¡CAE AL SUELO INCONSIENTE!

Tres días después…

Resulta que los pegesos PUEDE cambiar de ira.

Solo que en lugar de prenderse fuego como alicornios o unicornios, los pegesos recurren a su magia natural del clima para invocar una TORMENTA TOTAL de relámpagos. Y fue un TONTO, dado que al menos el ochenta y siete por ciento de las plumas de Flash fueron al menos ligeramente quemadas después de su pequeño ... episodio.

No es que RECUERDA eso, ya que inmediatamente se desmayó espectacularmente y tuvo que ser llevado de urgencia al hospital. Solo conocía ese porcentaje porque era lo que el médico le había dicho al despertar con las alas envueltas en vendas.

Resulta que, si bien los pegasos PUEDE cambiar de ira, es MUY RECOMENDADO que NO lo hagan. Los cuerpos de los Pegasos no estaban acostumbrados a usar su magia en concentraciones tan altas O de una manera tan agresiva, hasta el punto de que Flash casi había entrado en un shock inducido por la magia. Lo bueno es que tenía cuatro magos muy poderosos allí en el castillo para ayudar de inmediato a su cuerpo a corregir el daño que le había causado cuando lo trasladaron al hospital.

Incluso si uno de ellos ahora tuviera un ojo morado.

Pero oye, ¡la queja de Flash aparentemente había funcionado!

Star Swirl se disculpó, tomó el consejo de Twilight y Starlight, y juntos, usando el hechizo de Twilight, lograron liberar al viejo estudiante de Star Swirl, Stygian, dentro del Pony de las sombras mientras lograban desterrar la influencia corruptora en el Limbo. ¡Todo sin perder los Elementos de la Armonía!

¡YAY POR LA AMISTAD!

Lástima que Flash todavía fuera inconsciente en ese momento. Había querido golpear la sombra-corrompida con maldad en la cara otra vez ...

Oh bien. La próxima vez.

Al menos se recuperó lo suficiente como para viajar al castillo de Canterlot con el grupo para que pudieran contarles a Celestia y Luna las buenas noticias. Y el hecho de que Star Swirl y los demás habían sido rescatados, porque aparentemente todos los ponis habían olvidado hacer eso en los pocos días que se había desmayado.

También resultó que la contracción de las piernas de Pinkie desde el principio de la discusión fue su Pinkie Sentido diciendo que estaba a punto de cambiar de rumbo. Lo cual, aunque extrañamente específico, incluso para Pinkie, hizo que Flash se sintiera un poco especial de que aparentemente era lo suficientemente único como para ser captado por Pinkie Sentido de Pinkie.

Pinkie también se disculpó por no poder interpretar la contracción a tiempo para calmar las cosas, pero dado que esta era la primera vez que había tenido esa contracción particular, Flash le dijo que no era su culpa. Porque realmente no lo era.

Concéntrese en la conversación, genio. Star Swirl está alabando a Twilight ahora.

"Pero si lo que buscas es sabiduría, no busques más que tu propia alumna. Ella me mostró que el poder de la amistad es una fuerza mágica de hecho. Y que si , te alejas de los demás, también te lastimas a ti mismo ", dijo Star Swirl, sonriendo a la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna y obteniendo una sonrisa increíblemente feliz y ojos llorosos de Twilight.

Ser alabado por tu ídolo puede hacerte eso, y este fue el único caso en que Twilight lloraba no era tan malo.

"Por cierto, Star Swirl", preguntó Luna. "¿Cómo conseguiste ese ojo morado? No recuerdo recordarte haber mencionado que te lastimaran durante la batalla para liberar a Stygian.

Oh chico…

A pesar de estar recuperado, Flash todavía estaba un poco débil y, como tal, actualmente se apoyaba en su novia para que lo apoyara, por lo que inmediatamente pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse cuando Luna hizo su pregunta.

Star Swirl sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír. "Fue mi culpa, me temo. Con el Pony de las sombras liberado del Limbo, me concentré demasiado en tratar de resolver el problema y no pude ver la ayuda y la lección que el joven Twilight estaba tratando de ofrecerme. Afortunadamente, su siempre leal guardaespaldas pudo transmitirme el mensaje, incluso si sus métodos eran ... un poco drásticos ".

"Después me disculpé", dijo Flash, riéndose nerviosamente. "Una vez que desperté, al menos. Me alegra no haber hecho más que golpearlo mientras cambiaba a ira ".

"¡¿los Pegesos pueden transformarse en ira ?!" Celestia jadeó en estado de shock. Entonces ella parpadeó. "¡Espera, tu cambiaste a ira!? ¿En STAR SWIRL? ¿Y lo golpeaste? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué ningún pony nos lo dijo?

"Se distrajeron con los monstruos malvados y yo en el hospital", dijo Flash encogiéndose de hombros. "En cuanto a por qué, yo ... ok, admito que reaccioné de más. Pensé que Star Swirl estaba siendo demasiado duro con Twilight por dejar salir al Pony de las sombras del Limbo, y tuvimos una discusión que probablemente no tenía que suceder. Se intensificó, ambos gritamos cosas que probablemente estaban un poco fuera de lugar, y todo el estrés hizo llorar a Twilight.

"Cuando vi eso, como que ... perdí la calma. Espectacular mente ".

"Y lo siento eternamente por dejar que mi ira la lastimara de esa manera", coincidió Star Swirl. "No debería haber estado tan concentrado en su error, especialmente dado el tiempo que yo y los otros Pilares habíamos estado fuera. Y dado lo que dije sobre Twilight durante nuestra discusión, su reacción fue justificada. Así que te perdono.

"Y te perdono", dijo Twilight, señalando a Star Swirl. "Aunque TU , Flash, todavía está en problemas".

"¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Pero me disculpé! "Flash gritó en estado de shock, casi perdiendo el equilibrio solo para ser estabilizado por el casco de Twilight.

Oh rayos, ¿qué hice ahora?

"No estás en problemas por ESO ... nunca más. ¡Estás en problemas por asustarme hasta la muerte! ¿Sabes lo aterrorizado que estaba cuando tuve que teletransportarte a la sala de emergencias de Ponyville?

"¡P-Pero fue un accidente!", Gritó Flash.

"¡Y también es la SEGUNDA VEZ que tengo que llevar tu cuerpo inconsciente a la sala de emergencias! ¡Primero sufriste una conmoción cerebral debido a un secuestro, y esta vez casi te envías a SCHOK!

"¡Pero ninguno de esos fue mi culpa!"

Sabía que no había forma en el Tártaro de que iba a ganar esta pelea, pero ¿tal vez podría mitigar su inevitable castigo?

"¡Este fue **COMPLETAMENTE** PREVENIBLE! ¡Podrías haber apartado a Star Swirl y hablar con él normalmente! ¡Y sin golpearlo!

"Pero pero pero ..."

Ella tenía razón.

Como siempre.

Estaba tan muerto y lo sabía.

"Ahh, joven amor", se rió Somnambula. "En verdad no hay nada igual".

"Personalmente preferiría enfrentar a los dragones nuevamente en lugar de mi enojada novia", bromeó Flash Magnus, ganándose una carcajada del resto de los ponis presentes mientras Twilight continuaba regañando a Flash por ser un idiota tan imprudente.

Pero dado que ella todavía lo estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie, Flash sabía que estaba asustada de que volviera a lastimarse. Si fuera para protegerla, incluso de que su propio héroe la criticara, Flash con gusto tomaría sus bultos.

O en este caso, su inconsciencia, casi conmoción, conmociones cerebrales y una novia enojada que le grita.

Y al menos ya no tenía que preocuparse por no golpear a Star Swirl ..

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE:Piemaster128

TRADUCCION :SOMNAMBULA345

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS


End file.
